Mobile computing devices have limited battery life which forces some users to be frugal with how they use their device throughout the day. Often, it is not feasible for the user to carry a charger for their mobile computing device nor is it feasible for the user to have to manually enable power savings options throughout the day.
Typical mobile computing devices last one full day before requiring a charge; however, battery life may be impaired further when the mobile computing device is used in areas without service, e.g., where the mobile computing device is constantly searching for service. By way of example, office settings provide an environment where throughout the day users are positioned at their desk, perhaps, without mobile computing device service (e.g., 3G, 4G, WiFi). This places a mobile computing device in a constant “searching for signal” mode which causes significant power drain on the mobile computing device, drastically reducing battery life. This power drain can be alleviated by manual input such as powering down the device or enabling airplane mode through the device's many settings. This manual input, though, is very cumbersome to the user.